Misfortune
by C. C. Lee
Summary: He was nothing but an abomination. He had to be. What else would you call something that could only bring death? “The real evil...is the power to kill people.” Death Note/X-Men crossover AU


Summary: He was nothing but an abomination. He had to be. What else would you call something that could only bring death? But that doesn't mean Raito was just going to lie down and die. He will find some shred of happiness. And no human…no mutant…no _detective…_ was going to stop him. (Death Note/X-Men crossover AU)

Disclaimer: Trust me. I do not own the characters/plots of X-Men or Death Note. No money is being made from this fan made story. So far all I've gained is a sore butt in this uncomfortable computer chair and cramped hands. Yeay for me. -.-;

**Misfortune**

"_The real evil…_

-

-

-

The 14-year-old boy in the dark, casual turtleneck sweatshirt stared impassively at his little 11-year-old sister as she giggled and talked vigorously with her close friend. His honey brown eyes shone under the bright, cool sky as his blond-brown hair was lightly tousled by the strong fall breezes that would pass now and again. He wore black leather gloves, and his arms were folded across his slim chest as he leaned back against the picnic table top, one leg overlapping the other.

Normally, the boy would present a beautiful and calm image, his presence bringing a serene and delighted haze to those around him, but not today. Today, Yagami Raito looked intimidating.

Now, it wasn't as if Raito did not want to be intimidating. In all actuality, he thought he had every right to be as intimidating to others as he wanted to be. He was smart, a genius really, better then everyone else. And he knew it too. It's just that he did not like to radiate 'Come-near-me–and-I'll-gouge-your-eyes-out' vibes. After all, people were harder to manipulate when they were afraid or intimidated. That is why he preferred to smile kindly at them and nod his head when listing to them, as if he understood and cared about their petty problems. People were easier to mold to his will that way. Be it his friends, family or teachers; they did what he wanted.

But that did not mean he didn't care for them as a person. He sometimes enjoyed the company of his friends (when they weren't being _to_ annoying) and he held some respect for his teachers. They, on few occasions, gave him knowledge that he did not already know, and in the end, knowledge is power and it gives him a feeling of fulfillment.

Now his family…his family was a different story. Perhaps, sometimes, he even loved them. Tolerated them. That is exactly why he was now sitting on an old, rickety picnic table in the community park, cold and hungry, watching after his little sister and her overly-freckled friend as they squealed loudly in between words of girl gibberish, swaying back and forth on the swings, just as his mother had asked him to.

Sisters. Females. Girls…Women.

Ratio tightened the hold he held around himself, a dark shudder striking through his very core, and not because of the cool weather. Never, in all the time provided by this life and the next, will he truly understand the ways of women.

Probably, unbeknownst to him, his sister and her friend were concocting vindictive, inhumane plots against his fellow male kind at this very moment, hidden behind their deceptive flushed faces and doe eyes.

Raito remembers (like he remembers everything, from the names of all the great leaders to ever walk the earth to exactly what he had for breakfast 2 years, 4 months, and 17 days ago) when he was 8-years-old the time he came home from school to find his room covered in varying shades and layers of obnoxious pink finger-paint. Everything, from his bedroom ceiling to the insides of his dresser drawers, was splattered in PINK!

Turns out his sister thought his bedroom was too boring and it needed a little "zest". Like hell! "Zest" belonged on oddly named Hispanic foods, not on his bedcovers and underwear!

To say that Raito was furious would have been an understatement, but that did not matter too much. He controlled his feelings and together, with his sister, they cleaned off the paint bit by bit. It was probably one of the most frustrating days of his life; the day he discovered a girl's capacity for total destruction.

Raito has no doubt in his mind, that if he were born as a female instead, people would have a TRUE, gut-wrenching reason to be intimidated by him.

"Hey! Raito!"

The boy looked up upon hearing Sayu's voice, his impassive gaze shifting into one of slight annoyance.

"What is it, Sayu?" he replied, his voice young and soft, unaffected by the gracelessness most boys his age were accustomed to.

"Come play on the swings with us! There are plenty more left." Sayu's smile was bright, her dark hair framing her slightly round face.

"No," Raito deadpanned. "I'll much rather stay here, thank you very much."

Sayu's bright smile dropped and distorted into a disappointed scowl.

"Oooooo, Raito!" she griped. "You are such a spoiled sport!" His sister then decided to promptly stick out her tongue in Raito's general direction, afterward snubbing his presence by sharply turning away as if he wasn't there.

He couldn't help it. Raito just smirked in return. Really now, his sister could be quite immature. But than again, so could he. He was just far more eloquent about it than she was.

It wasn't until some time later, Raito lost in thought for lack of anything better to do, that his attention was pulled to Sayu's voice again. Except this time, instead of sounding light and playful, it was filled with the hum of anger and unease.

"Just leave us alone!" she cried.

Raito noted now how his sister stood in front of five older boys, all of which he recognized, her friend trying to stand bravely beside her. The boys were in the same year as him at school, all five of them being no good. Raito had seen them hovering around the basketball courts when they had first arrived to the park but he didn't expect to have to deal with them. With Raito's impassive nature, they tended to leave him alone, even if they were known to bully and harass all the other kids.

Raito stood immediately, an angry glower settling across his face as he took long strides toward the girls and their tormentors. No one messed with his family. NO one.

"Come on girlies," the leader, Sudou, sniped. "We just wanna play tag!" Sudou pushed Sayu roughly into one of the other boys, all of them laughing cruelly as she grunted from the pain.

"Enough!" Raito voiced, silencing them immediately. They turned to him, glares set upon their faces.

"What's this? Pretty boy decided to take a walk in the park?" Sudou sneered. "Beat it Yagami. This has nothing to do you."

Ignoring him, Raito gave a nod in his sister's and her friend's direction. "Sayu. Anka. It is time to go home. Come on."

Looking relieved now that she was in her brother's presence, Sayu pushed herself away from the boy she was knocked into, causing him to stumble slightly. She threw a smug smile at the bully as she grasped Anka's hand and began the three meter trek to Raito's side. But before Sayu even finished her second step, she was grabbed roughly by Sudou.

"Hey!" she protested, trying to free her arm.

"Go home?" Sudou whispered, his dark eyes glinting with a malicious glee. "I don't think so Yagami. Me and little "Sayu" are gonna play for a while."

"Let her go Sudou. I won't ask you again." Alright, Raito admits it. His day was going dreadfully. First he was board, then he was annoyed, and now he was just plain _pissed_.

"Oh ho, what's this?" the bully sneered. "I've never seen that expression on your face before Yagami. But than again, I've never seen you with an expression, _ever_." Sudou gave his sister a violent shake, causing Sayu to whimper in objection. "I think this little game has just gotten a bit more interesting."

Now, Raito has been angry before, there was doubt about that. He feels anger when people wouldn't leave him alone when he wanted to be and he feels anger when people just _wouldn't get the hint_. But never before has he felt _this_ angry. For some reason, this feeling of anger was different. It was as if his furry was forming into a palpable force, pooling in his stomach and constricting his throat.

Raito couldn't understand this feeling, this 'force' tightening around his mind, pleading to escape and maim that bully's ugly, smirking face. Raito clenched the hands at his side into fists, trying to reign in this hideous…feeling.

"Let me go!" Sayu screeched. She tried to shove him away to free herself, but only managed to tick Sudou off instead.

"Shut up you little bitch!" Sudou exclaimed, backhanding her with a sharp "slap".

That was the last straw, Raito could _sense_ it. It was as if everything paused for a split moment. With the sight of his teary-eyed sister, Raito thought he felt that oppressive force spill out from him. Raito, for that moment, thought that this feeling was what it was like when people lost control of their emotions. But that couldn't be true. Emotions didn't feel _alive_.

Raito felt those powerful, invisible 'emotions' wrap around the other boy, seeping into Sudou with an impious intent. He could feel the other boy now too; could feel the force wrap around Sodou's beating heart, the force squeezing the tender organ until it beat no more.

Raito couldn't stop it. He wanted to. Oh, how he _wanted _to; Raito's eyes were open wide with fear as Sodou's once viciously pleasured face twisted into one of shocked pain.

Raito didn't hear the bully's limp body hit the grassy floor, its eye open and unseeing.

Raito didn't hear Sodou's friends exclaim in surprise at their leader's fall.

Raito didn't hear his sister run up to him, tears in her eyes, as she asked time and time again, "What's wrong? What's wrong? _What's wrong!?_"

Raito could only hear the force, laughing with dejected humor and crying in confusion and fear. The force was back with him now, flowing through his mind and body. It wasn't going away. Just as the sounds of the fear-striking laughter and the soul-wrenching weeping weren't going away. But it wasn't really the force that was making those sounds, was it?

He was the one laughing and crying.

He was the force.

And he was the thing that was most definitely, _definitely_…wrong.

-

-

-

…_is the power to kill people."_ – Yagami Soichiro, Book 3

-

-

-

AN: Damn you Death Note/X-Men crossover plot bunny! How dare you attack me in my time of weakness! You guys will never believe this. On moment I lying in my bed, giggling at some random fever-induced hallucination, when all of a sudden, this evil creature latched itself onto my mind and forces me off my naturally lazy ass to type out its story! I hate having strep throat! It weakens your will. Who am I kidding? I've never even written anything like this before! All I ever had to type was mandatory school essays. I'm no author. Reading an absolutely amazing fanfic is VERY different from creating one.

Anyways, about the story. The title was taken from chapter 22 of Death Note. It was the chapter where Raito's dad was recovering from a slight heart attack and they were discussing the evils of a power to kill. Reading that chapter for like 8th time I thought, "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if Raito, instead of the notebook, was the one with the power to kill!?" Then it just spiraled out of control from there and created this little hell demon. But you have to admit, all our favorite little DN characters being kick-ass mutants is kind of sweet.

The X-Men will be making an appearance next chapter.

So, what do you guys think L's mutant ability is going to be? Does he have unnaturally flexible monkey feet? Maybe he has the power to drive people to homicidal tendencies when in their presence. Then again, he already has that ability. gasp Maybe he really IS a mutant! Mello, Near, and Matt will also have their parts to play.

Well, till next time!


End file.
